AU: Long Live the Norisu Nine
by Asiramx
Summary: Warning: Dark Fic! And Alternate Universe, What happens if the Ninja was evil?
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty I don't even know if I am going to continue this, we'll see.

**Do not copy/Re-publish this in anyway, critiques are welcomed. **

* * *

Houses burned to crisps, children screaming for their parents, parent searching for their children. A laugh is heard as chaos spreading across the village of Norrisville, The whole family of the Norisu nine dead but one, the Sorcerer appeared before The last Norisu with a huge grin on his face, it was a bloody battle that lasted for days it was fun while it lasted, The Sorcerer watched as each of the clan members fell by his hand, The anger and despair from the last Ninja caused the Sorcerer to become more stronger, The last clan member steps forward, he is badly hurt, The Sorcerer watches him as he drags himself over to him, blood emits from his leg making a huge trail behind him, he bows his head in defeat.

**"I see you reached an agreement Norisu."**

He held his stomach to prevent himself from bleeding anymore, but it doesnt seem to work, he will be lucky if he drop dead right now and not see The Sorcerer spread any more chaos, his heart can't handle it, hearing children cry for their parents doesn't really help either.

**"I'll let you live, _For a__ price."_**

"What is your price, Sorcerer?" He asked, "What do you want from me?"

"**Every year a new Ninja will aid me."**

His Sucessors are now going to suffer a horrible fate.

_"_**Starting with you."**

No.

**"And then in four years, you will help me find a new Ninja.**

He stood quiet as the Sorcerer waited for an answer...

...

...

He had to give an answer soon,

No he'd rather fight.

* * *

"School is about to start..." Howard said groaning, not looking forward to starting school again, he lied down on his bed and stares at the wall. "Wonk."

"Relax Howard!" Randy gave him a small smile, "It won't be so bad."

"You always say that Cunningham, but it gets worse."

Randy sighs at him, his smile fades fast, "I'm just trying to help; I know everybody is on edge lately due to selection, they don't want to be the new Ninja, and I get it. To be honest, I'm scared too."

"And," Howard continued, "The fact that you never get to see the person again."

Randy nods sadly, "Who was it last time?"

"Some girl, I don't remember her name."

"Just relax," Randy smiles at him again, he pats his back in an effort to comfort his friend, "It will be okay, I promise."

"What happens if you become the Ninja?" Howard asked.

"I won't be."

"But what happens if you do?"

"Then I will make a difference, I'll make myself good."

"Promise?" Howard stood up to face Randy, "Promise me right now."

"I won't turn evil."

"Good." He smiles back at him in relief.

* * *

The dreadful day has arrived, school. Randy and Howard enters the school, silence filled the hallways of Norrisville High school. They took notice of some 9th graders people crying silently, some were in groups hugging each other thinking that this will be the last time they'll ever see each other again.

"What a bunch of scary babies." Howard commented.

The bell rings and the 9th graders enter homeroom, and sat down in silence as their Homeroom teacher took attendance and then opened the door to Viceroy and the robot apes, Viceroy Steps in and clears his throat.

"Hello and I am sure you're questioning why I am here," Viceroy said, when he received no response, he continued, " We are here to select a new Ninja Now-" He stops in midsentence to get out a book, "This will help find the new Ninja."

Viceroy begins to walk around classroom, so far the book does not give a reaction to any student, Viceroy passes Howard much to his relief, Viceroy walks down towards Randy's direction, the book starts to glow.

"It seems our Ninja is close," Viceroy said.

Randy pales as Viceroy got close to him; he notices the glow from the Nomicon got stronger.

"I think we found our Ninja."

Viceroy puts his hand on Randy's shoulder; Randy pales and looks over at Howard who gives him a sad look.

"Come on now."

Randy stood in his desk in fear, "Please, I don't want to be the Ninja."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"I won't go..." Randy grips the desk tightly, "I'm not going with you."

Viceroy sighs and snaps his fingers, two robot apes enters the room and looks at Viceroy awaiting orders.

"Take him." Viceroy said.

Randy pushes the desk forward as the Robot apes closes in on him, he backs up against the wall, The robot apes grab him by the arm and smashes him to the ground. The robot apes slung Randy over its shoulders, Randy squirms and thrashes violently, he screams on the top of his lungs.

"I won't turn evil! I won't! I won't be like them! This isn't me! This isn't me! HOWARD!"

Howard shrunk in his seat and covers his ears, not wanting to hear anymore, "I'm sorry Randy, I'm so sorry."

Randy's screams fade, Howard just sat there, mumbling his apologies over and over again, all eyes are on him but he pays them no mind, the damage was done. His friend is gone forever and he did nothing to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Year Later.**

_I'm a coward, a huge coward._

I could have saved him, I could have stopped this from happening, but I didn't, I just stood there like a coward while my friend got dragged away, people stared at me, some giving me sympathetic looks, others gave me a cold hearted glare, but even if I tried to stop it, I would have been pushed aside. For the rest of that day I was alone, nobody came to console me, nobody stopped to spread their concerns, but it's okay, I need my privacy, Even Heidi didn't bother me and she is a gossip! when I saw her today she gave me a sad look before retreating back to her circle of friends, not once did she talk about the incident that occurred that morning either that or she is talking about it behind my back.

I expected it to be on her show that day, but nothing, she talked about other thing; Howard silently thanked her.

For the rest of the year, I was ignored, people pretended that I wasn't there, the only one who actually acknowledges my existence is Heidi but that's kind of rare, I walked down the hallway alone, I head into my sisters office because I had ran out of lunch money, I was the only out of the whole school who loved the lunch food, Heidi is sitting in chair adjusting some papers for her next gossip report, she looks up from her papers to see me in front of her, she frowns at me.

"What are doing here?" she asks, "Bad day today?"

"No, do you have lunch money?"

"What happened to the Lunch money mom gave you?"

"Used it on snacks this morning," She glares at him, "What? I couldn't help it."

Heidi gets out a pink tote bag and gets out her wallet; she gets out a Twenty and hands it over to him, "Don't spend the money on one place Howard, save the change for tomorrow."

"Thanks Sis," I take the twenty from her hands and slips it into his short pants pocket and walks out of the office, I went into an ice cream parlor not too far from the school and order a chocolate ice cream, after that I decided to skip school for the rest of the day to play at the arcade, Cunningham and me used to play at the arcade after school every day.

I played the Grave Puncher game for what seems like hours, without Cunningham, things aren't the same, but I needed to keep my mind off of things for a while, the guy at the counter called out to me saying it's closing time and that I needed to leave, I exited the arcade and looked up at the sky, it's dark.

"Great, it's past curfew," he mumbles to himself, "I hope there won't be trouble."

Curfew had been established when a couple of rebellious people smashed store windows and spray painted on the walls saying, "Mcfist sucks balls," or, "The Ninja is the Sorcerers puppet," Both statements were true but it's a risk, a huge one, last he heard, the Ninja took care of them

_Permanently_

I shuddered at the thought, he probably killed them; Randy might have killed them. But, that wasn't Randy anymore.

It was rather cold outside; I put my hands in my pockets avoiding my hands from getting frozen.

* * *

Howard doesn't know it but someone is watching him from a rooftop, he observes his every movement waiting for the right moment to attack, today he had to remind some people of their place, another group of rebellious people tried to break in Mcfists lab, he stopped them just in time, nothing like a Ninja flash bomb would do the trick, they quickly retreated back into the city.

His Ninja scarf blew in the wind, he gets out his sword from his suit, a question always plays in his mind, "Where did all his weapons come from?" he knows they come from the suit, but seriously how the juice does the suit know that he needed a sword? Can it read his mind? He may never know.

He watches as Howard crosses the street, does this kid even know it's past his curfew?

The Ninja jumps down from the roof onto the ground, Howard sensing someone is following him turns his head around, The Ninja quickly took cover, Howard turns back around and continues to walk down the street, he quickly gets out from his hiding spot and sneaks behind Howard, he immediately grabs Howards and slams him onto the ground, Howard looks up to see the Ninja pointing a sword towards his throat, he stiffened in fright.

"What are you doing out here after hours?" He asked in a demanding tone, "Don't you know people aren't supposed to be out here at night?"

"I'm sorry," Howard looks down at the sword, "I lost track of time."

"How do you lose track of time?" he asked again, this time pressuring the tip of the sword into his skin, Howard pales.

"I was at the arcade playing games, you know? Like what we used to do Cunningham."

"What did you just call me?"

"Cunningham? That's your name."

"I haven't been called that in a while."

"Bro," There's panic in his voice, "I-It's me Howard...Howard Wienerman, D-Don't you remember me?"

"Yes," Randy twitches at him, "Yes I do, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you broke curfew, what should I do with you? Should I just end you now? Or take you in to Mcfist?"

"How about...You let me go?" he gives Randy a cheesy smile; "we can forget this ever happened and go our separate ways."

Randy raises his sword, "I don't think so." He brings his sword down, intending on stabbing him in the chest, Howard clenches his eyes shut waiting for the sword to pierce his skin, when nothing happens he opens his eyes again, he sees Randy's sword trembling, he looks up to see Randy fighting for control, he wasn't winning.

"H-Howard..."

"Bro?"

"Get...Out...Of...Here" Randy managed to say to him, "Please...I can't control it, It's too much..."

"No I won't leave you behind...I can't leave you here."

"You have to...We'll meet again, I-I promise..."

Howard crawls away from Randy and runs off, he looks back to see Randy taking out a small dark red orb from his leather suit,

"S-Smoke Bomb!"

Red smoke fills the air, when the smoke finally dies down Randy disappeared, with that, Howard rushes home hoping that Randy will someday return.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's 1:30 am in the Morning and I feel should write a another fic, Hmmmmm... *Thinks* I have a oneshot darkfic in mind, well anyway, here it is the third chapter, Enjoy! I was going to update it on Saturday since School has been eating up my time, but decided I should work on it today, well I AM EXHAUSTED, so night.**

* * *

He just kept screaming and screaming, kept trying to call out to his friend but his friend did not show up to save him, Randy kept telling himself that he won't become the next Ninja, he won't terrorize people, it wasn't him, it just wasn't; he didn't want to be hated by the people of Norrisville.

The Robo-Apes carried him inside Mcfists Industries once inside they set him on the ground, Randy observes his surroundings, Robots, lots and lots of robots, Another man appeared before them, he has blond hair (well lack of) he is almost bald, he has a long robotic arm with a brain in it.

As soon as Randy saw the brain he stuck out his tongue in disgust, "Ah Shnasty!"

"This is the Ninja, Viceroy?" Mcfist looks at Randy skeptically, "This scrawny boy?"

"HEY! I'm not-" Randy takes a look at himself, "Okay, maybe I am scrawny, would it kill you to lower your voice? It's not necessary for you to scream in my ear."

A loud smack is heard, it echoed down the hall, he is lucky that Mcfist did not use his robotic arm to slap him, now that would hurt badly, It sure shut Randy up, "You do not tell me what do...Ever, I don't care if you're the next Ninja, do you understand?" Randy nods at him, "Good," Mcfist turns his attention back to Viceroy who is just standing there watching the whole scene play out, "Get the mask, The sooner the better."

A large bruise starts to form on his cheek, "Wonk that really hurt."

"Want me to slap you harder?"

"No, No I'm good."

Viceroy returns back with a black leather mask with red stripes, he approaches Randy, Randy begins to back up, he finally hit a dead end when his back hit against the wall; he is cornered by the two men.

"You guys are really invading my personal space, can you just back up maybe just a little?" Mcfist grabs his arm and tightens his grip on him; does Mcfist realize how strong he is? He is actually crushing Randy's arm; Randy thrashed and squirmed violently but to no avail.

"Put the mask on him already," Mcfist ordered.

Viceroy nods and puts the mask on Randy, the leather bindings wrapped around Randy tightly.

Randy felt something weird, he is changing, he is changing for the worse, he feels something is taking over his mind, but he can't explain what, he is going to try to be a good ninja, not what Mcfist and Viceroy want him to be, not what Norrisville expects him to be

Too bad that didn't happen.

Everything was a blur after that, whatever Mcfist told Randy to do, he would do it without hesitation, end some rebellion movements, crush peoples hopes and dreams, remind people of their place that was all in the job description, he one day heard Mcfist and Viceroy talking about a Sorcerer, when Randy made his appearance asked about the Sorcerer they stood quiet wondering if they should answer.

"Who is he?"

"That isn't your concern boy; At least not yet." Mcfist answered him crossing his arms.

"Sir with all due respect," Viceroy Steps into the conversation adjusting his glasses, "I think you should tell him, He is the Sorcerer's Ninja after all."

"I'll ask again, who is the Sorcerer?"

Both of them stared at each other in silence before Viceroy starts speaking again, "He is your superior, your boss, you haven't seen him yet because he is busy taking over half of the world, feeding off of peoples misery, you will someday meet him like the rest of the ninjas have and prove your worth to him, you fail and well- I don't really know what happens to the Ninja's that fail, He probably kills them off."

"When do I see him?" Randy asks.

"Not sure, he comes here unannounced."

"And what happens if I Don't wants to see him at all?"

"He'll take it as an insult," It was now Mcfist's turn to talk, "and don't even think about it Ninja."

"Think about what?"

"Escaping"

"I wasn't going to."

"But you implied it."

"But I never implied anything."

"Yes you did."

"Nope, I-"

"ENOUGH!" Viceroy shouted interrupting the two, "It appears that-" Viceroy pauses for a moment and turns his attention towards a computer screen that serves as a security camera, "We have intruders downstairs, Do me a favor Ninja and take care of them for us please?"

"You see? I like Viceroy better than you, he says please," Randy digs inside his suit and gets out a small red ball, "Smoke bomb!"

After he dealt with the intruders, he began to train himself, he liked to be alone away from Viceroy and Mcfist, it was peaceful, Every day for a year he only saw Viceroy and Mcfist, he thought both of them were shoobs for making him be the Ninja, he began to ponder in his mind, who is the Sorcerer? And what did he want with Randy? Why hasn't he shown up to meet him yet? Yeah, Okay maybe the last question was answered already, he had the sudden urge to see his new master, the one who choose Randy to become _this, _A part of him yearned for his old life back, but this new part of him wanted to serve the Sorcerer, he didn't like this side of him, but he can't resist it.

The day he met the Sorcerer was the day he had that run in with Howard, his old bro, the person who would always stick by him, he hoped to see Howard sometime in the future, he really wish he did, but he knows that won't happen, Randy enters the headquarters preparing to train himself once more, Viceroy caught sight of him first and motions for him to follow, Randy sighs and Follows Viceroy.

"What is going on?" Randy asks Viceroy, he sounds clearly annoyed.

_"He's here..." _Viceroy pales.

* * *

**Quick Update: I decided to add some of Randy's humor in here, I also want to keep Randy in character as much as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be studying for the rest of the week so I apologize in advance if the chapter seemed rushed, I'm trying my best to come with ideas but I am struggling at****The moment, so anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Randy is alive! He is alive! he didn't think Randy would last long being the Ninja, he shouldn't have never doubted him, he is glad Randy pull through, He's happy that he got to see his bro again even when Randy attacked him, he is still glad to see that he was okay, but there was one thing he noticed, he was fighting for control, but who was he fighting with?

Howard looks down at his clothes to see it stained with blood, "I'm bleeding?" He asks himself as he touches his throat, the blood on his hand confirms this, Randy must have pierced his skin with his sword on their encounter; he did feel a pinch, he can't see the wound but he concluded that it wasn't deep enough to kill him.

The street light began to light up indicting that it's late, very late.

"Wonk!" Howard said, "I was supposed to be home an hour ago, my mom and my sister are going to Honkin' kill me!"

Howard rushes home, he opens the door and enters the house, the living room lights were dark, he could only assume his parents when to sleep, he tip toes towards the stairs to his room, he felt a hand touch his back and he spun his head around to see who it was, ever since that encounter with Randy earlier he has been on guard, he turns to see Heidi glaring at him.

"We've all be worried sick Howard, where did you go?"

"Well, I-," Howard voice trails off, he sees Heidi giving him an impatient look.

"Well you see, I went to the arcade, trust me when I say that is the truth but after that, I lost track of time and was on my way home until I-I saw Him again."

"Who Howard? who did you sees?"

"I saw Randy, and he is alive and well-Maybe not well, but he is alive.

"Andy? He is alive? I'm so glad, I'm very glad that he is alive, but how did he find you?"

"Well, I was walking way past curfew and he spotted me, he attacked me almost immediately and its Randy," He sighs at his sister, he has to correct her every single time she made a mistake, she always forgot his real name, "It's Randy, I just said it."

"Really?" She arched her eyebrow, "I thought it was Sandy-" She spots dried blood on Howard's neck, "What happened Howard? Did he stab you?"

"Just a little," Howard shrugs.

Heidi goes into the kitchen and gets out a first aid kit, she takes out the bottle of alcohol and a white cotton ball, she pours the alcohol into the white cotton ball and dabs it on Howard's neck; Howard winces as the alcohol stings his neck.

"Stop being such a baby." She teases, "It's to prevent an infection."

She throws the stained cotton ball in the garbage and got out another one, she dabs it at the same location, once she is done she puts a band aid on his wound, "All better."

"Thanks." He smiles at her.

"No problem," Heidi gives Howard a stern look, "Please don't do that anymore, and by that I mean coming home late, I told mom you had afternoon detention and she calmed down, she actually thought something happened to you, she's been worrying about you since the day Andy was taken, you need to be careful."

Guilt overcame the teen; he did not mean to worry his mom, "I'm sorry."

"Say that to her in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"Night," She waves at him and disappears upstairs to his room; Howard sighs in relief now that his pesky sister is out of the way.

Howard enters his room and lies down on his bed, he started to think, he misses his bro so much that he does not want Randy to be the Ninja anymore, he needs to form a plan, a plan to save his bro, but he can't do this alone can he? he doubts anybody would join him on his rescue mission, people are afraid of the Ninja, imagine the looks he will receive if he just pops up to a person he knows and says, "Hey we should rescue the Ninja and bring down Mcfist and Viceroy!" he will surely be turned in for treason, he decided to do it alone.

But first he needs to get familiar with Mcfist industries, maybe take a tour sometime.

_"I can do this."_ He thought, "_I can Honkin' do this."_

Just then he remembered something, there was a field trip coming up soon to Mcfist industries soon, he can take advantage of this, maybe sneak away while everyone was distracted, but there was one problem, the Ninja would resist, Howard would have to bring a weapon with him, maybe something sharp like a knife.

A knife against a Ninja, now that's crazy.

So it was settled; Howard is going to rescue Randy, he didn't know a consequence that awaits him if he does.

"I'm coming for you buddy."

* * *

**Welp that's it for the Night, time for some sleep! I'll see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel conflicted with this chapter, I don't know, I'll fix it later when I have the time! and I'm not very good with fight scenes, So see you next time!**

* * *

The Sorcerer? Here? It took all year to see me? What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say to him? "Hello how are you? I'm the guy you ordered to be kidnapped by Mcfist and Viceroy a year ago; can I have my life back now?" The Sorcerer would surely kill him for making that statement; Viceroy enters Mcfist's office and gestures for Randy to wait outside the office.

"Your Ninja has arrived," Viceroy said nervously, no doubt he is afraid of the Sorcerer as much as Randy is.

**"Well? What are you waiting for?! Bring the Ninja in!"**

Randy walks inside the office, he glances at the Sorcerer, he looked young maybe in his early 30 or 40's but young he had black hair with dark black eyes, he was in some traditional clothing that Randy is sure isn't in style anymore, he wasn't some scary monster Randy thought he'd be.

The Sorcerer looks over at Randy and smirks, "**Come here child."**

Randy obediently steps in front of the Sorcerer, The Sorcerer lifts Randy's chin;** "You're very skinny and tall, not like my other Ninja's." **The Sorcerer glances over at Viceroy and Mcfist, he glares at them, **"Be gone with you, I must speak with the Ninja alone."**

The two scurries out of the office without another word, man they must really be afraid of the Sorcerer.

"Why me?" Randy asks immediately, "Why did you choose me?"

**"I didn't choose you, my book did,"** The Sorcerer began to answer, **"I don't seem to know why, you don't seem to be strong enough."**

"I can show you how strong I am, I'm not some weakling you're portraying me to be."

**"Prove it to me Norisu; prove it to me that you're strong, I order you to fight me."**

Randy got out his sword from his suit and swings it at him, The Sorcerer easily dodges the attack, he stands there waiting as Randy runs towards him again, Randy swings his sword again, The Sorcerer grabs Randy's arm and disarms him, the sword fell to the floor with a clank, **"I'm not impressed Ninja." **The Sorcerer threw Randy across the room, Randy landed face first on the floor, **"I expected much more from you."**

Growling in frustration, Randy got out his red disks from his suit and threw it at the Sorcerer; the disk cut some of The Sorcerer's hair, "**Is that all you got Ninja?"** He taunted Randy, "**Though I must admit, you don't back down like most Ninja's."**

"I guess I'm supposed to take that as a compliment," He glares at the Sorcerer, he takes out a yellow ball that serves as a Ninja flash ball, he throws it at the Sorcerer's face, A bright light escaped from the ball, momentarily blinding the Sorcerer, Randy took this free opportunity to attack the Sorcerer, he got out his Ninja sickles and plunges the sickles into the Sorcerer's arm, the only reaction Randy received was a wince.

The Sorcerer regains his vision and grabs Randy by the arm and breaks it, Randy lets out a blood curling scream, hearing Randy's cry in pain made The Sorcerer stronger, he is feeding off of Randy's pain, The Sorcerer got out his dagger and slices him on the chest, Randy lets out a another scream.

The Sorcerer inches his dagger near his skin, the point of the dagger pinches his skin, **"It appears I have underestimated you, you have shown your worth to me, now stand up."**

Randy clutches his chest; blood stains his hand, Sweet Ninja that hurt!

**"You did well."**

"I told you I wasn't a weakling."

**"You have much to learn."**

"I do."

"**Go clean yourself up."**

"Yes Sir."

**"You are dismissed."**

Randy bows and leaves Mcfist's office, man is Randy incredibly sore following the events from today, He got beaten down by the Sorcerer, now that was embarrassing, though the Sorcerer had ordered Randy to fight him, at least he won't die, well for now at least, he surveys the damage on his chest and sighs, "It's not that bad, just a slice, I can have this cleaned up in no time."

He enters his room that only consists of a bed and a drawer, his room he had to admit was dull, not like the one back home.

He grabs his blanket and pressures the wound, blood stains his blanket.

He eventually gets the bleeding to stop and lies down on the bed thinking, what was that book the Sorcerer was talking about? He saw it once before when Viceroy had the book, Randy once demanded to know where the book was so he can ask it questions, but Viceroy told him that he gave the book back to the Sorcerer and hasn't seen the book since, no one here never really has answers for him, he was told from the start to not ask questions, he is to obey only, But Randy has broken that rule already when he asked who the Sorcerer was.

He wanted that book, he needed answers.

But then taking the book would mean trouble and a part of him wanted to remain loyal, he felt weird.

His loyalty was with the Sorcerer

And nobody would tell him otherwise.

* * *

**OOoooh shiiit the Mind control is kicking in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A week or two later**

Howard groans as he wakes up from his slumber, he sits up and throws his blankets across the room, today was the day he was going to get Randy back, he felt nervous, sneaking away from the class, this was a huge risk, but he would risk his life for his bro, he undresses from his PJ's and puts on his normal attire, he grabs his backpack and rushes out the door.

Howard enters the school, the hallways were empty; wait did the class leave without him? He looks at the clock.

_9:00am._

"Wonk!" He shouted; he could hear his voice echo down the hallways, he is late for homeroom, he takes a long deep breath, he has Mr. Bannister right now, and he liked to scream at little children who are late to his class, Howard also had him for English.

Howard slowly opens the door, all eyes were on him.

"Wienerman!" He shouted so load that Howard winced, "You're late! Where were you?!"

"I..." Howard began to say, "Woke up late?" He gives his teacher a nervous look, Mr. Bannister is not amused in the slightest.

"Tomorrow, detention, you're lucky today is a special day!"

"Thank you."

"All right Class! Line up and be ready to head out!" The class got up from their desks and lined up outside the classroom, Howard follows them out.

"I hope I get to see silt!" A boy behind Howard exclaimed happily, Howard could hear a girl groan beside him, most likely Flute Girl.

"Bucky, there's no silt in Mcfist industries," Flute girl said annoyed.

"Aw."

Howard didn't like Bucky all that much, He is a tattle tale, a brown noser, a goody-two shoes and worst of all, he is a band geek, band geeks are not treated well in Norrisville High school, though that didn't stop Howard from cheating off his test every time there was a pop quiz for science.

"I really hope we don't see the Ninja, he scares me." He heard a class mate say.

"Me too," Another one of his classmate's chimes into the conversation

"Isn't the Ninja Randy?"

"SHH! Don't say it in front of his friend."

They fell silent as Howard passes by them, Howard simply rolls his eyes at them, people are always talking about the Ninja, of course they would, he's always the talk of the town, they don't speak too highly of Randy either, often insulting him just for being something he cannot control, if they say these thing's in front of his face, they would have a sword pointed near their throats, they wouldn't be talking anymore, they would be begging for mercy.

He couldn't help but think of that day, Randy did show mercy, Randy didn't kill Howard; he still wanted to know why.

He was breaking free from something,

But from what?

"Were here!"

The bus halts to a stop, the children lines up and exits the bus in single fashion, the children looks up in amazement at the pyramid like structure, Mcfist appeared with Viceroy by his side along with several Robo-apes.

"Welcome!" Mcfist plastered a smile on his face, "To Mcfist Industries, home to all of Mcfist's Products!"

Mcfist gestures for the class to follow him inside, Howard looks impressed as well with the building, he enters the building and his eyes widen, the place is huge, a lot of Mcfist products were proudly placed in the tiny white cases, like the McIphone and the McTouch, Robo-apes everywhere carrying Mcfist products to their destination.

"Mcfist Industries started by my father back in the forties, he built technology that seemed advance in his time-"

Howard snaps back into reality, this place really distracted him, he was amazed on how big Mcfist industries was, Howard backs up slowly and without the teachers or anybody else noticing, he took off.

Howard finds a stair case and walks up, he really hopes that they aren't any upstairs or that he runs into one, so far Randy hasn't made an appearance, no doubt he was told to stay put in one place, Howard ends up on the top floor, he had checked every floor for Randy but there was no sign of him, where could one Ninja hide? He spots an office, this is probably Mcfist's office, they were paper scattered all across the desk, Howard walks around the room in curiosity, he had to admit this was an nice looking office, Howard walks towards windows and looks outside, Mcfist has a great view of the city from his office, Howard had to admit it was beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" Someone from behind him asks, "You're trespassing."

Howard turns around to see Randy, he took notice of his broken arm and the sword that is clutched with his good arm; he points the sword at Howard's face, "Were you on the tour?"

"Yes but-"

"But what?" He approaches Howard.

"I came here to find you."

"Well you found me," He raises his sword, "And this time I am going to end you!"

* * *

**MEEEEEH, It's late so I'm going to drop this in the archive and go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Even with a broken arm, Randy can still kick ass. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Randy please, "Howard backs up from Randy, Randy raises his sword in the air; Howard moves out of the way before the blade could make contact with his skin, Howard pants nervously, "Randy this isn't you! Please listen to me! You're under some mind control and-" He stops mid-sentence when Rand swung again, he ducks his head, "Cunningham this isn't you!"

"Stay still," Randy glares at the boy, "And let me stab you, I wasn't able to kill you last time, but I will be able to kill you now and be done with it," Randy grabs Howard flips him over, Howard landed on his back, Randy immediately pins him to the ground; Howard thrashed and squirms but to no effect, he wanted his old his friend back, the friend who comforted him when he was down, the friend who stuck for him during a fight, and the friend who played games with him, this isn't his friend, he lost his friend to Mcfist and Viceroy.

Randy's knees were on Howard's wrist, the tip of the blade is pointed towards his chest, "Cunningham Don't! Please don't do this! I'm your best bro remember?! Do you remember? Don't kill me!"

Before he can even raise his sword he spotted a picture next to Howard, he drops his sword and picks up the picture with his good arm, "What is this?" He asks Howard as he examines the picture, the picture consist of the two being dorks, it was taken way back in middle school, their face was filled with paint no doubt they were messing around in the art room, they were fist bumping each other.

"Howard," Randy looks down at Howard as if he is out of a trance.

"Yes bro, it's me."

Randy directs his attention back on Howard and gets up, "Howard I-"

"Ninja!" Randy casts a glance over to Mcfist who had just entered the office, Out of all times, why did he have to come now?

"Who is this?" Mcfist asks taking notice of Howard on the floor, The tour had ended not too long ago, "And why is he here?"

"He got lost," Randy answered, "I was just about to show him the way out until you came in."

"Do you know this boy?" It was now Viceroy's turn to ask the questions, "It seems like you know him," he snatches the photo out of Randy's good hand and gives it to Mcfist, Mcfist takes a look at the picture and smirks, "It appears he does know him."

"It was before I became the Ninja, so I suggest-" He snatches the photo out of Mcfists hands, "You mind your own Honkin' business."

Howard realized that he might have gotten Randy in trouble, he looks like he is in a tough spot, "I'm going to go now, Um, thanks Ninja for helping me out in my time of need; I think I'll be going now."

Mcfist snaps his fingers and two Robo Apes appear behind him, "Take him to a holding cell."

The apes grab his arms; Howard panics and squirms against the robots grip, "LET ME GO!"

Randy got his sword from the ground and points the sword at them, "I'll give you to the count of three, by one I expect for you to free."

"I expect you to be loyal to me and the Sorcerer!"

"I am loyal to no one, _not anymore."_

"Release him," Randy ordered, "or else."

"Or what Ninja?" Mcfist asks quite curiously, wondering what the boy will do.

"One," Randy began to count.

"Answer me Ninja."

"Two."

Viceroy slowly retracts his steps, he leaves the office just in case the fight got ugly; fights between Randy and Mcfist were never good, he decided to stay out of this one; Randy might actually kill Mcfist this time.

"Three!"

Randy dashes towards the Robo apes and plunges the sword inside their chest, wires came out of the chests and then static, he fell over; the other Robo ape manages to raise his fist and punch the Ninja in the face; Randy fell on his broken arm to which cries out in pain, "Sweet NINJA THAT HURTS!" Randy slices the Robo apes head off and grabs Howard and pulls him on his feet, "Let's go!"

Howard Nods and runs out with him, the alarms starts to go off, "Where to?!"

"Downstairs."

"Wait what, why aren't we leaving yet?!

"I have to find something!" Randy said as he dashes towards the stairs, with Howard in tow, "A Book!"

"The Book that got you into this mess?!" He grabs Randy makes Randy look at him, "The Book that took you away from me and made you this? Why should you even waste your time on it? We should be planning on how to get out of here!"

Randy understood Howard's concern he really did; after all the book did get him into this mess, but he is still determined to find this book no matter what and Howard isn't going to stop him from doing that, "If you want I can lead you to the exit and you can leave, if I make it out of here, I can meet you up back in your house."

Howard immediately shook his head, "No bro, I lost you once, I won't lose you again."

"You sure about this bro?"

Howard nods, "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**I was going to do this in Howard Point of view but I said fuck it. *Shrug* Sorry. XD**

* * *

"Randy, do you even have a clue where this book might be?" Howard asked him, Randy stops and puts his finger on his lips signing him that he has to be quiet, two robo apes appeared, I stood frozen in my spot, it seemed like forever until they turned into a different direction, we both sighed in relief as Randy gets up from his hiding spot and goes down the stairs, more like surfing down the rail.

Howard sighed at him as they continued down the stairs, "So you never answered my question!" Randy turns back around; I could hear a heavy sigh coming from his mask, "Well?" I said impatiently.

"It's in a vault," Randy sighs in annoyance, "But here's the thing I need Mcfists DNA to get in the vault-But!" he gets out a small hair from his suit, "I managed to get hair, I plucked it out while he was sleeping-Don't give me that look, I had to do it okay? Anyways, I was on my way there until I saw you in Mcfists room, I had to get you out of there, but I guess that didn't work out so well, didn't it?"

"But why are you trying to get the book?" Howard asked him, Randy continued to surf on the rails as Howard followed behind him.

"Originally what I was going to do is demand it answers and then burn it later when I am done with it," Randy stops and hops down from the railing, "But now, I don't want to do it anymore, I just want answers, I just want to know why me? It's been bugging me since day one."

"You know," Randy continued before Howard can even have a chance of changing the subject, "It isn't so bad being the Ninja I mean I'm sure some of the past Ninja's aren't evil, I think they all had some good in them, I did hurt a lot of people to which I regret and If I see them again I will beg for forgiveness, and-I want your forgiveness,

"Bro-"

"I'm serious Howard; I will go down on my knees right now."

"You don't have to because I already forgive you, now stop with the sappiness, aren't we wasting time just by standing here talking?"

Randy rubs the back of his nervously, "Right, right..."

It took forever but they did finally make it, they were monsters that did get in the way; Randy took them out without a sweat, "Randy you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yes," He answered without looking back.

The Duo ran down the corridor until they stopped in front of a big vault; there was something that bothered him, why would Mcfist put an ancient book in a vault? He will never understand Mcfist's logic.

Randy holds up Mcfists hair and holds it up in front of the vault, the vault scans the hair, "Welcome back Hannibal!" A voice that strangely sounds like Marcy said, A loud screeching sound is heard and the vault door opens, A red glow emits from the room; the same red glow that he saw when he was chosen to be the Ninja, The glow seemed to be stronger.

Randy slowly approaches the book as Howard stood there watching, Randy gives Howard a nervous look, Howard gives him a thumbs up in an attempt to reassure that everything will be alright.

"You can do this bro...You can do this..." Howard said reassuringly.

Randy slowly opens up the book, his irises shrink and he fell to the ground, Howard rushed over to him, what the juice just happened?! Howard tries to wake him up but he wouldn't open his eyes, Then he tried shaking Randy something he always hated; but nothing.

Footsteps are heard behind him, he knows he just got caught;

"Wonk"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I wasn't really feeling it today; I didn't feel motivated as I should have, they are times where I wish I was more descriptive.**


	9. Chapter 9

Randy lands on the ground in the Nomicon, he gets up and takes in his surroundings, The Nomicon is dark and green smoke looming around in the air, no doubt that The Nomicon got stanked, But why? And how did it get stanked? Randy gets out his sword just in case a monster appears, but so far nothing appears, everything is quiet and this is unsettling to him, "Hello?" he calls out after a while of silence, he can hear his voice echoing in the book.

There was no response, Randy became cautious; "Hello?" he said again, "Anybody here? Uh-It's the Ninja, I have a few questions if you don't mind, First one...Why me?"

Again there is no response from the book, but then a bright red glow appears from behind the woods, Randy notices it and turns around, he blinks as the woods weren't there before, "What the juice? When did you get here?"

The bright red glow brighter and stronger, he now concludes that the Nomicon is trying to call its apprentice, "Nomicon? Are you trying to talk to me?" He notices a faint pink arrow pointing to the direction where the Nomicon is, After a while Randy sees a figure he couldn't make it out who it was, he looks up to see the arrow had vanished into thin air, "Hello?"

The figure turns around to face Randy, he motions for Randy to come to him.

Randy hesitates before approaching the figure, "Nomicon...?"

_"Yes, come here child...I need you..."_

Randy approaches the figure, by the tone of his voice he sounded like he was struggling with something, something powerful, "Are you okay?" Randy bends down to the figure, "You don't so good, and why is there stank in here?"

"_The Sorcerer's magic, He controls me..."_

"You're fighting it Nomicon, I can see it."

_"It's too strong; it's been this way for quite some time, I fight it but more stank enters my mind."_

"Is it stank that makes you choose who the Ninja is?" Randy asks The Nomicon as he lends it a hand.

"_In a way, but I can always identify a heart of the Ninja,"_ The Nomicon explains to him,_ "It hurts so much when their hearts are darkened by the Sorcerer's magic, for the first few years, I tried my best to help them but they discard my help, they cast me aside to serve the Sorcerer and I cannot blame them, they are threatened with violence against their families and they had no choice but to serve him."_

Randy remembered a time where he was threatened by Mcfist that "He" at the time would kill my family if he didn't comply and accept his role, He would always ask who "He" was but he never got an answer from Mcfist.

"How did you get stanked?"

It took a while before the Nomicon finally responded, _"My family was killed right in front of me, the last of the clan was killed when he didn't hand me and the mask over to him, but he got to me anyway, my emotions got the better of me and he was able to spot me, he used his magic to control me and I was forced to choose a new Ninja every four years."_

Randy couldn't help but feel bad for the Nomicon being forced to choose a new Ninja every four years, "Where are the previous Ninja's?"

_"Most likely killed or stanked, it's either one of the two, I don't feel the connection between the past Ninja's anymore so that is probably it, When the Sorcerer gets bored of his Ninja's he stanks them or kills them if they resist, but you, you're the first to resist him, you're the first to ever break out of his magic-UGH!"_

The Figure clutches his head tightly_, "No, No, he isn't here,"_ he said mumbling to himself as if he was talking to somebody, _"I'm...Not lying..."_

"Who is it? Is it the Sorcerer?" Randy growls, "Tell him I'm coming for him."

_"One advice for you"_

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"_Don't let your emotions get to you, no matter what, The Sorcerer will use that against you."_

Randy nods "Got it."

_"Let me repeat this again, one shall not let his emotions get in the way, the results will have consequences."_

Randy nods again understanding it, "I suggest you follow your own advice as well, don't let your emotions get to you, he is feeding off of your grief, you need to let go of your clan's death I know its hard, but you have to let go."

_"I'll keep that in mind Ninja, now go on and defeat the Sorcerer, I believe in you."_

Randy is immediately ejected out from the book, it was forceful, Randy woke up, everything was a blur to him until realized he is surrounded by robo apes, One of them had Howard and they had sword to his neck.

**"So glad you can join us again, Ninja."**

It wasn't Mcfist's voice and it wasn't Viceroy's either, but the both of them seem confused as well, green smoke surrounded them and the Sorcerer appears, he glares down at the Ninja, "**It appears you have an option and you are lucky I am willing to forgive you, that is something I don't offer, now surrender or I will kill your friend."**

The Sorcerer unsheathes his sword and approaches Howard, bringing the sword close to his throat, **"Now Ninja Decide."**


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh, Hey Cunningham! How are you? Me? Nothing much except for the fact I got a knife pointing near my throat! I think now of all times is the time to save me!" Howard pales the knife inches closer to his neck, making him stiffen in fright, "Please."

"Let Howard go," Randy steps forward getting out a Smoke bomb from his suit, "Or else."

**"Or else what Ninja? What can you possibly do to me?"**

"This!" Randy throws the smoke bomb on the ground, The Sorcerer wasn't caught by surprise he knew how a smoke bomb worked, he withdrew his sword from Howard and walks towards the smoke, trying to detect where the Ninja could be, the red smoke vanishes and Randy is nowhere to be found, he notices that the Ninja's friend is missing as well, most likely escaped when the Ninja used the smoke bomb.

**"Where are you Ninja?!**" The Sorcerer hisses, **"Where are you?!**

Someone's foot connected to the Sorcerer's face but it did not do much damage, The Sorcerer grabs Randy's foot and simply tosses him across the vault without much effort, **"Let's take this somewhere else."**

The Sorcerer raises his hand, green smoke emits from his hands and the stank circles around him and Randy, within a second they both vanished into thin air, the next thing Randy knew he was in a different dimension, at least that's how he feels.

Randy looks around, they were in a green bubble, and it looked like time doesn't apply in the world he is in, Randy snaps out of his thoughts and looks around for the Sorcerer, "where did he go-"

Before he can even finish, he was knocked to the ground by one of the Sorcerer's magic, it was unexpected on Randy's part.

**"How did you break out of my spell? It's impossible to break out of it!"**

"Anything is possible," Randy smirks at the Sorcerer, knowing he is getting angrier by the second, "It wasn't easy, I had a hard time breaking out of your spell, you made me hurt so many people and especially Howard! I will avenge them! Though the strangest thing though, I felt like something was there when I was possessed, something warm and comforting."

Impossible, how can a Ninja break out of his spell? No one, not even the past Ninja's had broken out of his spell, this Ninja is the first and that means that he truly has the heart of a Ninja.

Randy looks at the Sorcerer determined, "Time to beat your honkin' butt!"

Their swords clashed together, not once did the two back down from each other, it was a fair fight, the both of them intending on ripping each other into shreds, the sorcerer manages to slice at Randy's waist making him bleed.

**"I thought Ninja's were fast..."** The Sorcerer taunted.

"We are," Randy swung his sword with his good arm, but the Sorcerer managed to take that to his advantage, he grabs The Ninja's hurt arm and twists it some more, The Sorcerer uses his sword to slice at Randy's chest, Randy drops his sword and lets out a blood curling scream,**"That's right Ninja, scream for me, yes...The pain is getting me stronger."**

The Sorcerer's hand is now covering in fire, green fire; he throws it towards Randy, The flames made impact into Randy's chest.

He could sense the pain and fear coming from Randy, that was one of his best meals, he hadn't had that meal in quite some time, The Ninja pales when he sees the Sorcerer coming towards him.

Randy felt a warm feeling on his broken arm, was it blood? But he looks over and there wasn't anything, it was just this warm feeling, _"Move your hand, Ninja."_ A familiar voice commanded him, _"I have mended your broken bones, go on and fight!"_

"Thank you Nomicon."

Now fully healed, Randy dashes towards the Sorcerer but he vanished from sight again, "Enough of the vanishing acts Sorcerer, come out and fight me!"

**"With pleasure..."** A voice hisses behind him, Randy looks down to see a sword sticking out from his chest, he wanted to scream out in pain but nothing came out of his mouth, blood seeping through his chest, Randy fell to his knees, he watches as the Sorcerer lifts up his sword.

**"Goodbye Norisu."**


	11. Chapter 11

Randy woke up to hear screams and cries of agony, he stood up to hear people running away but he didn't know why they were running away or what they were running away from, he noticed some of the people had blood stains, some people holding their sides most likely they were wounded, he took notice of their clothing, they weren't from his century.

Did the Sorcerer sent him back in time?

"Okay this is getting really weird, what is going on?"

Green stank looms in the air, stanking people as they ran away, their cries of pain fueled the Sorcerer more with power, it took a while but he figured out that he is Eight hundred years in the past, The Norisu Nine must be still around, well one of them that is.

Randy walks down a path to the forest while pushing past people as they ran away from the stank, he wanted to help these people so badly, wait, he pats himself down for the mask, he pales as he couldn't find his mask, he couldn't feel his mask in his pants, "This is bad, this is really bad." He sighs sadly as he couldn't help these people to safety, he kept walking hoping that he wouldn't attract attention from any stanked monsters or he would be dead.

The screams dies down once he reaches deeper into the forest, he could hear swords clashing from a distance but became louder once Randy got closer, he could hear the two people cursing at each other and more sword clashing, Randy looks to see who is battling,

He could see the Sorcerer as a human, stank conjured in one hand and a sword in the other, he hadn't aged much since the last time he saw him, his other opponent was one of the Norisu Nine, he looked young and has two swords in his hands, unlike the Sorcerer, the Norisu is badly wounded, but he looked like he wasn't backing down from a fight.

**"I have killed the rest of your family; all fell by hands one by one, what makes you think you can defeat me?"**

The Norisu charges towards the Sorcerer, The Sorcerer moves towards him and plunges his sword deep into his chest, The Norisu cries out in pain; Randy backs away wincing on what he had just saw.

**"It appears that you are letting your emotions get to you..."**The Sorcerer laughs at the struggling Norisu, **"Is it because I killed your brothers first? They were hard to kill if it makes you feel better; you know what their last words were? That one of YOU will defeat me, isn't that funny?"**

The only answer the Sorcerer had gotten was a moan of pain.

**"Look at you struggling; I have the sudden urge to put you out of your misery."**

"You won't get...Away with this; someone will beat you one day."

This made the Sorcerer laugh louder, **"Oh and who will? I nearly wiped out all of your family members."**

"I will." Randy steps forward to the Sorcerer, The Sorcerer and the Norisu didn't seem to pay attention, like if they couldn't see him.

**"Now hand me the book and the mask."**

"Never."

**"Very well then,"** The Sorcerer walks over to the Norisu, he raises his sword up and plunges into the Norisu's wound, **"Goodbye."**

Randy wished he didn't see that, he had just witnessed a murder, he wanted to shake that thought away but he couldn't, that murder will always be stuck in his head, this is one of the main reasons why he had to take down the Sorcerer, he had destroyed many lives including his, he had missed out a year of his life, but now he could break the cycle of Ninja's turning evil.

He watches as the Sorcerer kicks the body, he snaps his fingers and two monsters appear at his side, **"Search him."**

The monsters searches the Norisu, they found the book and mask and gave it to the Sorcerer, He could see the book hiss at the Sorcerer dangerously but there was nothing in its power it could do to defeat the Sorcerer, **"It's over book, your family is done for and you will serve a new master now."**

The book hisses at the Sorcerer, the stank conjures in his hands once again, he lets the stank surround the book before the huge amount of stank enters the book, Randy could see it tried to resist but it was no use, the books red light began to fade, it had been weakened.

_"I could have won...If I didn't let my emotions get to me."_A voice behind him said, _"I was forced to serve the Sorcerer for decades until you came along, you were the first to break free from his spell as a result I was able to fight back."_

"Nomicon?"

_"Fight well, and bring the Sorcerer to his knees."_

"Wait! How do I kill the Sorcerer?"

_"You must seal him in a prison."_

"How do I seal him?"

_"You must perform a ritual that can seal him, when the time is right I will tell you, but there might be a price."_

"What is the price?"

_"Your life most likely, but like I said it's a might."_

Randy understood the consequence, he is willing to do anything to save the people he loves, his family, his friend, anything, and if he is going to die to save them then so be it.

* * *

**Dark chapter is dark. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter is short, but I don't have much time anymore! Enjoy!**

* * *

Randy eyes snaps open as he takes in his surroundings, he is back in the battlefield, the green bubble loomed over them, A jolt of pain greeted him as he sat up from the ground, "What the Juice?" he cries out, he looks down at his chest and gasped, the chest wound is huge, blood escaped from it, "Is that where I have been hit?" He clutches onto his suit, "It hurts."

**"How disappointing, you are still alive, I was sure that you had died by now...I'm going to assume the book is responsible for your survival."** The Sorcerer looks at his blade and grins, Randy's blood stains his sword, The Sorcerer made no effort to wipe it off,** You remind me of that stubborn Norisu who wouldn't just die He kept on fighting no matter how much I hurt him, he did die eventually and to be honest, it got boring after a century or so, maybe a few rebellions here and there who were worth fighting but they also eventually died by my hands.**

"You won't get away with this Sorcerer, I won't let you win." Randy said determined.

**"Yes, Yes,"** The Sorcerer waves his hand in dismissal, **"I've heard it a million times already, you were not the first one to tell me that."**

Randy dashes towards the Sorcerer with a sword in hand, he swings at his sides intending to hit his waist, The Sorcerer appears behind Randy and grabs his arm and throws him across the battle field, Randy's body hits the ground face first, "Ow..."

Randy looks down on the ground, his wound re-opened and bleeding once again, but then he felt a warm familiar feeling on his chest, Randy sighs in relief, "Finally! Better late than ever!"

The pain in his chest vanishes, he refused to die right here, he had to beat the Sorcerer and seal him in his hole once and for all, It was his duty to, suddenly the wound that was inflicted onto his chest disappears, then he started to feel warm, really warm, he couldn't explain it, his suit turned red, the stripes that were once red turned black, his eyes turned a neon red.

He looks down at his palms, he sees fire emits from it.

"_Congratulations," _A voice in the back of his head said, "_You just learned Ninja rage..."_

"How?"

_"Through your determination"_

"Bruce!"

Randy throws fire at the Sorcerer, The Sorcerer screeched out in pain, Randy had to cover his ears because The Sorcerer had screamed loud enough for his ears to pop off, **"You will pay for that Norisu."**

Green flames encircles the two, The green flames rose up as he got angrier, Randy lunges forward and swings his sword, The flames that were on Randy's palms encircles around the sword, he slices at his chest.

The Sorcerer backtracked clutching at his chest, He looks down to observe the damage of his wound, it was just a small slit but still burned, The Sorcerer looks up to see Randy gone.

**_"Where did you go Ninja?!"_**

"Right here" Randy stabs the Sorcerer through his stomach, The wizard wasn't expecting that especially from the Ninja, Randy withdrew his sword from the Sorcerer and backs up from the Wizard, the ground shook as the Sorcerer grew angry, green flames intensified around them.

**"I will destroy you Norisu!"**


End file.
